BTE/RIC-combination hearing aids may be seen in e.g. WO2011/098153, which relates to a hearing aid with a new type of connector which enables the microphones positioned in the BTE part to be positioned further in front part of the BTE part.
In such apparatus, the sound receivers or microphones are positioned either in the BTE part or in the RIC part, and both positions have disadvantages. Positioning the microphone or sound receiver behind the ear, will make sound detection more difficult, especially when directionality is desired. Providing the microphone in the RIC part increases the possibility of feed back from the sound fed to the ear and the microphone. The present invention aims to provide a better solution.